User talk:Itachou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nano-augmentation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 00:08, January 4, 2011 Deus Ex Bible? Hi, in your edit on the Timeline page, you mentioned the Deus Ex Bible. What is that? ;) --TheBearPaw 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I can answer that. Deus Ex Continuity Bible is a document created by the creators of Deus Ex, used to used to ensure that the continuity is never broken in the game text (they didn't quite succeed, if you ask me). It was originally on GameSpy.com, but there appear to be some problems with it. Fortunately, I've found it archived here: http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/3102/t104186-deus-ex-bible-all-about-game-more-spoiler/ --Nathan2000 15:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I already reply in the talk page of TheBearPaw but it's cool that you have responded well :). Yes I also found there but is missing the 2nd part =(! Itachou [~talk~] 15:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I see that I literally responded 15 minutes before you but that's not important. What was in the second part? I don't quite remember it but everything appears to be in order in the linked post. I wonder if, in the absence of the original article, we could post it on the Wiki. Surely, we couldn't claim that it's licensed under CC-BY-SA. On the other hand, we already have book fragments which aren't either.--Nathan2000 18:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Answer in your talk page ;), I found the principle of answer in the talk page of the other more friendly (and allow to see that we have new messages)! Nice day to you my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 16:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights You have been granted admin rights on the wiki. Cam2A 22:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Merci Merci Itachou ;-) J'ai juste un problème je n'arrive pas à uploader les images des armes mais quelqu'un l'a fait pour le SFR-27 et le LineBacker. Il faudrait aussi ajouter la Template "Weapons of DX 3" dans les catégories, car cette Templates est assez dur à trouver sur ce wiki Sur jeuxvidéo.com sur le forum de Deus Ex: Human Revolution j'ai posté dans le Topic des News une interview de 6 pages faite par PC gamers, on y voit même Montreal en 2027 Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 13:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Salut J'ai déjà fait 8 armes aujourd'hui, malgré l'ajout de tes images, certaines ne s'affichent pas :-( apparemment Satria Hitam ne semble avoir aucun problème pour uploader les images des armes :-) La seule image que j'ai su poster c'est c'elle de mon pseudo et lla fameuse image d' Heng-Sha, de la partie haute de la ville. => Il faudrait aussi faire la fiche de Megan Reed, la femme d'Adam Jensen. il y a un topic des personnage sur le forum de DX:HR de jeuxvideo.com j'y ai fait pour chaque perso une petite description et une photo de qualité, tu pourra facilement t'en inspirer :-) Cordialement Ironintheskin 20:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Recategorize! Hey I., I was wondering, what would you think about revamping the categorization scheme on the wiki to make it more intuitive? We'd model ourselves on The Vault, which in my opinion, has one of the best schemes ever. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, do you know who can give me temporary admin rights? I'd like to import a batch of pages, namely those that replace the silly "upload photo" strings with "upload image" in every page the word "photo" appears in. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 18:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Salut Itachou ^^ Il y a un problème avec l'image du shotgun de Deus Ex: Human Revolution, je sais pas si tu as ce problème mais elle n'apparait pas. Sinon pour les autres images aucun problème à signaler :-) Voilà une très bonne image de David Sarif => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/mag-pc-gamer-feb-2011-5.jpg on voit bien ses prothèses stylisées Voilà quelques images qui pourraient t'intéresser, je sais pas si t'aura le temps de les ajouter à la gallery. Un X 80 Boxguard en patrouille dans un endroit sombre: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot17.jpg Surveillance importante chez Sarif Industries® : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot50.jpg Un immeuble d'appartement ultramoderne à Detroit: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art16.jpg Limb clinic: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art20.jpg Mercenaires de la société militaire privée Bell Tower® avec leur équipements => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art31.jpg Robots de sécurité monté sur roues : => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-art34.jpg Pistolet Zenith en vue FPS: => http://dxhr.nanoaugur.net/dx3-screenshot43.jpg Bonne continuation Ironintheskin 19:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Energy Cells I wasnt sure about the two, honestly the template is sort of confusing. Feel free to change it to whatever if you think Im wrong. Dorgles 04:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Salut Itachou Salut Itachou ^^ *Comme tu peux le voir il y a un article pour chaque armes maintenant, toutes les armes ont été ajoutées sur Deus Ex Wikia même le fameux Laser Rifle, les grenades je pense qu'on aura plus d'infos et d'images à la sortie du jeu et y a quasiment rien à expliquer dessus. *'Mais dans ta Template tu as ajouté comme arme dans la catégorie "Heavy" le: SB-GLM j'ai aucune info sur cette arme es-tu sur qu'elle existe ?' *Et je pense que le fameux Laser Rifle devrait se trouver plutot dans la catégorie "Heavy" de la Template des armes vu son poids et sa taille. => J'ai aussi rajouté quelques images pour Heng Sha et Detroit ainsi que pour Faridah Malik avec chaque fois un commentaire en dessous :-) Sur ce bonne continuation ^^ Ironintheskin 17:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rebonjours Itachou - Pour les grenades SB-GLM, le'' lance-grenade'' ne sera pas upgradable donc çà sert à rien de parler du seul type de projectile qu'il tire, sinon on devrait parler des balles normales et explosives du Magnum, les fléchettes qui deviennent guidable du fusil d'assaut FR-27 etc... *J'aimerais bien m'occuper du perso de Megan Reed, çà me changera des armes, c'est pour celà que je demande ton accord pour créer la page de son perso. - Pour la Templates, lorsque j'Upload il y a 2 barres, une où j'y indique le nom de l'image, je doit mettre le lien Templates dans la 2ème barre, en dessous ? *Pour les lettres capitale, j'ai juste suivi la procédure de wikipédia, enfin je trouve çà très clair et explicatif: - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M202A1_FLASH - J'ose pas vraiment m'occuper des articles de Deus Ex. DX1 j'y ai joué il y a très très longtemps chez des potes, Invisible War je ne l'ai pas, mais j'ai Project Snowblind qui est un Deus Ex like Ironintheskin 18:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Un petit problème avec la copine de jensen *Je n'arrive pas à insérer correctement l'image de Megan Reed (une des dernières photos dans la galerie) dans l'infobox :-( Si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'oeil... Merci Ironintheskin 21:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the images Since you are going to recreate the images with transparently, I want to let you know that the font I have used for those images is based on Deus Ex (font name is Denton). I hope you will use the same font. -- Snfonseka 18:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC)